untitled for now
by emmettlover0428
Summary: Best friends... oh how i hate that label... read and find out what its about
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
Best friend. I despised that label. I wanted to be something more to him. I wanted to be his everything, but sadly Im not. Shes his everything. Im just a friend he goes to for advices or when they are in a fight. My other best friends know Im hurting. But they dont know to what extent. They know I like him, they never knew I fell for him. They also dont know I cut myself. All I have to do is put on a fake smile and they would never know. They also dont know that I cry myself to sleep every night. All they know is that this is just a crush, and that it will go away. I wish that was the case but sadly it isnt. They dont know that I thought of killing myself before. It hurts way too much. They think Im fine but in reality Im loosing a chance to love. Im loosing a battle I never wanted to be in the first place. And Im also in pain, lots of pain.

A/N: yeah.. I deleted the other story since it bored me.. sorry to the people who review it! And plus the other chapters got deleted =[ Anyways hope you like this!

~emmettlover0428~


	2. Chapter 1: introductions

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention in the prologue that I don't own anything!

Chapter 1: Introduction

The cafeteria was loud, with a lot of chattering. My friends were happily talking away. I looked to my left and saw him talking with her. I sighed and looked down at the table. My name's Isabella Marie Swan but I go by Bella. I live in Forks, Washington with my dad and mom. My dad is the chief while my mom is a teacher in the local elementary school. Anyways, I have brown hair and brown eyes, nothing special. I'm just a plain Jane. I was thinking about him, when someone kicked me, hard. I yelped and jumped up. I blushed and glared at him. You guys are probably wondering who I'm talking about. Well lets just say he is the love of my life but also my best friend. Figures. So clich. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He has bronze color hair, it has a messy "I-just-got-out-of-bed" look, but he pulled it off. He is muscular but not too built, he also has emerald colored eyes, I can just get lost in them when I stare at him. Anyways, I looked around to see my friends staring at me, concerned. I shrugged it off and rested my head on the table. They looked away and went back to talking. I sighed, a relief sigh. My friends are pretty much all together. Let me describe them so you wont get confused too much.

First there is Rosalie Hale. She is beautiful, also she is like a goddess to the guys around here. Well, she is taken by Emmett. Anyways, she has long blonde hair and a rare violet colored eyes. It was weird but it made her look even better. She has curves in all the right places. She is also head cheerleader. Alice and I are cheerleaders too. Then comes Alice Brandon. She is petite and is around 4 feet and 10 inches. She looks like a pixie. She has black spike hair and has green eyes. She is going out with Jasper. Then comes Emmett Cullen. He looks like a body builder or he's on steroids or something. But he isn't, trust me. He has brown short, curly hair and brown eyes. Jasper Whitlock, hmm.. He is tall just like Edward and Emmett. He is also sort of muscular. He has blue eyes. Finally, Edward. I told you how he looked like already. All I can say is I'm in love with him but he thinks of me as his best friend but nothing more. It hurts seeing him with Tanya but she makes him happy. I can handle being in pain with a cutting myself.

I sighed, making everyone look at me again. "What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "It's nothing" I said with a fake smile. She smiled a sad smile and continued to talk to Jasper. The Bell rang, this is the only class I have with no one in it. And I was glad. It was my music class. I got up first. And yet again they looked. "I'm going to go now" I whispered. But before they can say anything I was out of my seat heading to my class.

A/N: what do you think? Please review! Thanks! I know its short but I will update soon! Tell me if I wrote something wrong!


End file.
